Unexpected Blind Date
by JL2988
Summary: Minako is in love with Ami.But she doesn't have the guts to tell her.So the rest of the sailor senshi help by setting her up on a blind date.One shot.


I don't own anything.

Unexpected Blind Date

Minako was at the park waiting while sitting on a bench,she was bored and was getting bored waiting for her fellow Senshi. Then Rei came Makoto were behind her.

"Hey Minako-chan," Rei said as stopped to catch her breath.

"Don't hey me,You guys are late." She said in a annoyed tone.

"Well we would have gotten her sooner if Usagi hadn't got us lost," Makoto answered.

"Hey I said I was sorry didn't I?"

Minako sighed then looked around."So what did you want to me about that was so urgent?"She asked curiously. Minako wondered why her friends called her to meet up so suddenly, Makoto and Usagi looked at each other, nodded then looked at Minako.

"Well we...," Usagi began.

"Have set up...,"Rei continued.

"Set up what?,"She asked. Minako was beginning to get even more curious.

"You on date with Ami," Makoto finished with a smile.

Those words made Minako take a step she was shocked. Rei,Usagi and Makoto were surprised by Minako's reaction. They knew that she was in love with Ami. They thought she would be excited then they noticed Minako's beet red face.

"What's wrong Minako-chan?," Rei asked.

"Yeah aren't you happy?," Usagi added.

"Guys, what hell were you thinking?!" She cried. Minako sighed. She didn't really want to face Ami like this .Her friends knew she wouldn't tell Ami her feelings. She thought Ami would be disgusted. So she kept her feelings inside.

"Don't worry she doesn't know it's you," Makoto assured her.

"What do you mean Mako-chan?"

"It's a blind date."

"W-what!?"

"You heard me Minako."

"But Mako-chan you know I can't and you know why."

Makoto sighed."Alright thats it,I had a feeling it was gonna come to this."Makoto then looked at Rei. Rei then grabbed Minako and held her against a tree. She tied Minako's hands together with rope.

"Rei what the hell!?"

"Gomen Minako-chan but you have to let Ami how you feel."

"Rei-chan!!"

Usagi then took Minako by the arm and took Minako to Makoto's car. Minako struggled but she couldn't get sat in front with Makoto who was driving while Rei sat in the back knew that Rei wasn't going to let her get away so she gave in.

"Here we are." Makoto announced.

"Where are we Mako-chan?," Minako asked.

"You'll see."

Rei got out of the car with Minako then untied her hands. Minako was angry at her fellow senshi. But then she looked around. She then realized that she was at Makoto's restuarant Makoto meanwhile went inside to talk to the hostess.

"Man I really don't want to do this you guys."

Rei then sighed."Minako-chan you have to tell Ami."

"Yeah if you don't tell her how you feel, you might regret it later on."

Minako hated that her friends are making her do this She didn't want to Ami her real feelings because she didn't want to lose her friendship. Then Makoto came out giving the thumbs up to Rei. Usagi opened the door, Rei then pushed Minako inside.

"Go and get her!!" They said in unison.

"AUGH!!"

"Good luck!!"

Minako almost tripped but the hostess caught her by the arm.

"Are you alright miss?," she asked.

"Hai....."

The hostess then helped her then she let go of her arm.

"I'll show you to your table."

"Ok."

Minako was getting nervous and didn't know what to do. She saw Ami which made her more nervous, Ami waved at her. Minako then took her seat,the hostess gave them menus then left.

"Hey, Ami-chan."

"What's up Minako-chan? Did the others set you up on a blind date too?," she asked curiously.

"Actually Ami....I'm your blind date."

Minako and Ami quiet for a few Minako took a small deep breath.

"I'm sorry Ami-chan....I'll just leave....."

"Minako wait hold on I...."

Minako got out of her seat walking and left the restaurant. She couldn't take it anymore and didn't want to go through with the blind her real feelings was something Minako didn't want to ran home as soon as she got home Minako took a shower.

"_There's no way I can tell her_," she thought.

Minako turned off the water then she put on her orange robe. She was about to go to her room when the doorbell wasn't really in the mood for company.

"It's probably the girls damn...."

Minako went to the door opened the door and to her surprise it was Ami. Minako's eyes widen.

"Hi..."

"Ami-chan...."

"Can I come in?"

"Um yeah..."

Minako let Ami in then locked the door behind never expected Ami to come over.

"Wait in the living room Ami I'll be right back.I'm going to change real quick"

"Ok."

Minako went to her room and put on a orange tank top with matching went to the living to join Ami. Ami was sitting on the couch reading. Minako sat next to her

"I'm back."

"Hey."

"So why did you come over?," Minako asked.

"Well I was worried, I mean you just left without hesitation."

"I'm sorry."

"Also I....," Ami began.

"I what?," Minako was beginning to get curious.

Ami started to 's began heart Ami took a small deep looked at Minako in the eyes.

"I'm in love you Minako-chan."

Minako couldn't believe what she was so leaned over towards Ami and kissed her.

"I love you too Ami-chan."

"Minako..."

" I always have Ami but I didn't have the guts to tell you."

"Same with me."

Ami kissed Minako back.

"You know I was glad that you were my blind date."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Minako smiled then kissed back.

"I'm sorry for leaving like that."

"Sorry isn't good enough."

Minako laughed. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow."With that said Minako and Ami fell asleep in each others arms.

AN: There aren't many MinakoXAmi fanfics out there so I thought I'd write one. I'm starting to like this couple =) R & R please


End file.
